40 days
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: what if the guys had to give up what they loved most for 40 days for Lent? R&R to find out
1. Default Chapter

Ok this should be interesting, I know that this is a catholic thing but each of the guys is going to be participating in lent, and will give up something that they love for 40 days. I have something for everyone but Johnny, but this is what I have so far.  
  
Two-Bit: Beer  
  
Darry: Work (he's gonna take a vacation)  
  
Pony: Smoking  
  
Dallas: trouble  
  
Steve: hair gel (Lame I know any other ideas?)  
  
Soda: girls  
  
Johnny: (Undecided)  
  
  
  
Any ideas on how to help would be extremely helpful, Anyway I also need help in deciding how to do this, I want to go day by day, but I don't know if I should do one person at a time, or all seven of them and just do each chapter as one day. Please vote  
  
One person at a time and all 40 days in one chapter  
  
Or  
  
All seven guys and 1 day per chapter.  
  
Thank you all and I hope to hear from you soon. 


	2. the day before

Ok I know I didn't wait for reviews to start this but still, I'm gonna do all 7 guys one day at a time, that way I'll have more chapters to work with. Anyway as I'm starting this (Now) I still have nothing for Johnny but (By the time I post it) I'll have something for him, did that make sense?  
  
  
  
*Two-bit*  
  
I yawned and lifted my head off the arm of the couch; I had crashed at the Curtis house again because I was too drunk to get home. I really needed to stop drinking but I new that wouldn't happen. I sighed and turned on the TV. There was a news report announcing that Lent was only a couple of days away and for all who are participating to get ready.  
  
"What the hell is Lent?" I asked myself and Darry came through the living room  
  
"Lent? That's where you have to give up something for 40 days." I grinned and turned the TV off.  
  
"You know that might be how I can cut back the drinking, I could give up beer for lent." Darry looked at me funny  
  
"Two-Bit you're not even Catholic." I shrugged  
  
"So what does it matter, I can still try. We can all do it, what do ya say? I know you've been working to hard you could use a vacation anyway." Darry shook his head  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good Idea."  
  
"Oh of course it would, when have I ever had a bad idea. Wait don't answer that, but this ones good. Come on Dar, you keep telling Pony he needs to cut back on the cigarettes and that can be his, we can do it come on." Darry sighed.  
  
"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to at least give it a shot. Sure why not." I grinned and called everyone else into the living room to tell them my plan, they finally agreed with not much arguing, which surprised me.  
  
Dallas had said he would give up trouble, I give him a week at most. Pony is givin up smoking, Steve's givin up his hair gel, I can't wait to see what he looks like without it. Sodas givin up girls. I bet he doesn't last a week either. Darry's takin that time off work, I'm givin up drinking and Johnny? Well he's givin up bein quiet. He's gonna have to talk more and be louder. I bet he forgets though so we'll have to remind him.  
  
"So Lent starts tomorrow, tonight is the last night you can do whatever, but at midnight you gotta stop." Everyone agreed and thus began our challenge.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for the first chapter. The next one will be the first day. Hope you enjoy, please review.  
  
~Crina~ 


	3. Day 1

OMG thank you to everyone who has reviewed I didn't think I'd have so many already, wow thank you all I love you all so much, ok and I'm just gonna shut up now. Anyway first day, what to do??? I don't know but I'm sure I can come up with something, first days a drag cuz everyone's fine and nothing really happens. But I'll try to make it somewhat funny. This chapter may not be that long but I'm gonna try to get everyone's POV.  
  
  
  
*Two-Bit*  
  
I sat back on the couch and turned on the TV, First day of Lent and no beer in the house just to be safe. I flipped through the channels trying to find Mickey but he wasn't on during this time in the day. I sighed and turned the TV off and stretched.  
  
"Hey ma I'm goin over to the Curtis's." I yelled before running out the door without waiting for her reply.  
  
When I got there Pony was cussing to himself because no one would let him have a cigarette. Johnny was talking, not very loud but he was talking.  
  
"Hey guys how is everyone today?" I asked cheerfully everyone looked at me and sighed.  
  
*Dallas*  
  
"Well we've been better, I haven't been in trouble yet, I can't even go outside without being tempted to go do something."  
  
"It will get Better Dally, the first few days are gonna be hard to get used to but after that we'll all be fine." Two-Bit replied and I laughed.  
  
"That's what you think, I doubt any of us are gonna make it through this"  
  
"Don't say that Dally, two-Bit really wants to do this and I think as his friends we should support him." I looked over at Johnny.  
  
"See what your doin to the kid? I've never heard him talk this much and now he's been goin on all morning."  
  
*Johnny*  
  
"Well I kinda like talking to you guys more, I just never thought anyone would be interested in what I had to say so I never spoke up much. But it's a nice change." Everyone was looking at me weird, I guess they were gonna have to get used to me talking.  
  
"Yea well I still don't think were gonna make it." Dallas replied going back to his poker game with Soda.  
  
"Johnny I hate this, I can't go 40 days without a smoke, I'll die." I laughed and patted him on the back  
  
"Don't worry Pony you can do it, and you'll die if you smoke too much anyway, so this might do you some good."  
  
*Pony*  
  
I couldn't figure out why two-Bit was so happy without his beer, everyone seemed to be doing fine but me, Sodas been ignoring the phone all morning, Darry slept in late. I wasn't really paying attention to how Steve was doing I hadn't seen him for a while anyway. Johnny was talking 90 to nothing, Dallas was pissed but he was doing better than I was at least. I wanted a smoke bad and Soda had taken all my packs away from me and hid them somewhere.  
  
"Hey you guys seen Steve anywhere?" Soda asked looking around snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Nope haven't seen him for a while actually." I replied.  
  
*Steve*  
  
"I'm right here." I mumbled coming out of the bathroom, I had been in there for the past hour trying to fix my hair with no gel, needless to say it didn't work very well.  
  
"Hey Steve what happened to you?" two-Bit asked trying to keep from laughing as I ran my hand through my hair.  
  
"Don't you even start with me Mathews, this was all your idea. I cant use gel so my hair looks like shit." He finally gave and stared cracking up laughing  
  
"Oh it always looked like shit but now it looks worse." He ducked my fist and started laughing again  
  
*Darry*  
  
"You guys cut it out." I said yawning as I came into the living room I stopped when I saw Steve's hair and shook my head.  
  
"So Dar how does it feel to have a vacation?" Soda asked while studying his cards. I shrugged and went to the kitchen for breakfast  
  
"Well it sure beats work, I should of done this a lone time ago." Soda nodded  
  
"Yea well you didn't, but I'm glad you're finally takin a break, you worked too hard anyway." I shrugged again and laughed as Dallas beat him in their game.  
  
"So Soda how's yours going?"  
  
*Soda*  
  
"Well I haven't answered the phone all day, Pony says a few girls have called but nothing I cant handle, I'm working the night shift at work so I wont be around the girls that hang out up there, And my date book is empty for the next 40 days." Dally laughed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well since you wont be goin out with anyone for a while mind if I have a go?" I shook my head  
  
"Dally that's just askin for more trouble, which you can't get into so I don't think you'll be takin my girls." Dallas frowned, he knew I was right.  
  
"Damn you Curtis." He muttered.  
  
"Well I guess our first day is going ok, but I have a feeling its only gonna get harder as the days go on." I said slowly dealing the cards again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there, sorry nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, but first few days are gonna be kinda boring, wait till about a week goes by then things should get interesting, but I promise I will try to make the chapters more exciting. Please review Peace  
  
~Crina~ 


End file.
